This invention relates to an apparatus for drying grain and more particularly to an apparatus for drying grain of the continuous type.
Many attempts have been made to provide a means for satisfactorily drying grain. One method utilizes a grain drying bin, while another method utilizes a portable batch dryer. Still another method utilizes a grain drying bin which dries one batch at a time but which then requires that the batch be transferred to another bin for storage purposes. A disadvantage of the first method referred to above is primarily in subjecting several lower levels of the grain in the bin to the drying process several times. Also, in introducing the grain to be dried into this type of bin, it must be levelled by mechanical means, and in some instances stirring auger type devices are used to aid aeration of the grain. The second and third methods require additional equipment and time for handling the grain with respect to moving it from the drying equipment to the storage equipment, all of which increase the drying costs and the possible damage to the grain by over-handling.
Another method of grain drying, not as well known as the former methods, is that of batch drying grain within the upper portion of a conventional grain drying bin. This latter method uses a substantially horizontal floor with trap door or gate means formed therein, and with drying air being forced beneath the upper floor, passing therethrough to dry the grain thereabove. After drying, the grain is dumped onto the base floor of the bin for storage purposes. Disadvantages of this method are believed to include an excess of equipment such as a grain leveller mounted above the upper floor for distributing grain in a level manner thereon, and the provision of a sweep auger also directly above the upper floor for aiding in the dumping of the grain after drying through the doors or gates.
Applicant's earlier apparatus for drying grain as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,845, represented a substantial advance in the art and the instand invention is provided to improve applicant's earlier device.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for drying grain.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for drying grain which can be added to existing grain bins with economy.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a grain drying apparatus for use in conventional grain bins wherein storage space therein is utilized to the utmost.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for drying grain wherein even distribution is obtained on the base floor through the use of alternative length valves.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for drying grain including a series of bands designed to achieve a more uniform grain distribution on the perforated floor of the apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for drying grain including a perforated floor having means associated therewith for stiffening and strengthening the same.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for drying grain included a ribbed perforated floor designed to proportionately divide the drying grain on the perforated floor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for drying grain which is economical of manufacture, efficient in operation and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.